The Chosen Heir
by Odin Haraldson
Summary: AU: Merope did not die after Tom was born. No she went to the Riddle's home. She is told she will raise the heir of Slytherin but not until many years have past. She sets her problems with the Riddles aside and her father joins her. The five help raise Harry Potter to be who he is meant to be a powerful heir.
1. Chapter 1

Merope Gaunt did not die that night. She did not even go Borgin and Burkes and sell her locket. No Merope was too scared to enter the wizarding world but her body would not allow her to die. You see she had a destiny far greater than the birthing of one of the darkest wizards in all time. No he destiny was to help raise a new Salazar Emery. She did not know this until years later other then snippits that lead her home to Greater Hangleton.

Merope had given birth to Tom Morvolo Riddle Jr. and then felt she needed to get home and not bring her son. As much as this tore her apart she trusted her instincts as she knew they had kept her safe in years past. Merope using her last remaining strength used a old magic of the Slytherin family called shimmering to the Riddle home before passing out.

The next morning Tom Riddle went to get the paper and saw Merope on his porch passed out. While she had used him he felt pity for her because she had to use witchcraft to get him to love her. No he did not love her but he knew he could see her as a friend that if witchcraft was as powerful as her way of seducing him or stronger he wanted her help to keep himself safe. Deciding this Tom brought Merope into his parent's house and put her onto the couch in the main room.

"Tom who is this" Thomas asked his son seeing the woman worn, beaten, and starved looking sleeping on his couch. "Father perhaps you should get mother in here before I explain to you who this is." Tom said looking grim at the idea of telling his parents.

When Mary Riddle entered the room she spoke. "Tom I am here now; now you will tell us who this is or else." She said calmly but the threat was evident. "Ma'am perhaps I should explain I am who you are talking about as it is." Merope said sitting up tiredly. "My name is Merope Gaunt. I am a witch of weak power due to the fact of my mother's family insistence in incest. I am the reason your son vanished for some time for no apparent reason and never informing you. I used a controlled substance in my world where magic is used know as ammortia the most powerful love potion with the idea in my mind that it could create love which I realize is a lie. I fell in love with your son the first time I saw him about five years ago when I was ten. I was forbidden by my mother and brother from ever pursuing any relationship with your son due to his lack of magic."

"Wait you are trying to tell us magic is real?" Thomas asked rolling his eyes laughing. "Yes sir I am and it is now returning to my tale. After my mother died my father started forbidding me from pursuing your son as to keep his wife's final wish. I was always kept in the house until my brother and father were imprisoned due to harming non magical people such as yourselves. Seeing my chance I took it and used the love potion on your son." Merope paused to let the point sink into their minds.

" So you are telling me you forced my son to fall in love with you?" Mary Riddle said deathly camly. " Yes Ma'am and I realize my error. I kept your son under the potion for seven months and I was six months along with our child. I decided to take Tom off the potion and informed him of him soon to become a father. Tom got mad and rightly stormed away leaving me with nothing but my locket. I wandered the streets until I gave birth to our child two weeks ago a healthy boy." Merope stopped once more expecting Mary to explode.

" And WHERE is he!" Mary screamed at Merope glaring. " Well Ma'am I am part seer and saw that I needed to leave him at orphanage for him to be able to fulfill his destiny. After leaving him with the Orphanage matron with a name of Tom Morvolo Riddle I walked away planning on going to the ocean and dying. As I started walking I saw another glimpse of the future which directed me here. So with my last bit of strength I came here using magic and that's all of the story I know." Merope said honestly.

" So if I understand your story correctly magic exists, your family is dead or in prison, you seduced Tom, you had a child and left him and then you came here. Do I have that correct?" Thomas asked carefully. "Yes sir now I will leave your home and go to my families home." Merope said standing up and heading towards the door. "And where do you think you are going? I have heard rumors since I first moved here as a little girl that the Gaunt's lived in a small shack but once lived in a large castle or a manor that makes ours look small but all of a sudden stopped. No you are not going to a shack you may go and visit it but you will live in my home and be fed and watered by our family" Mary said angrily at the thought of someone living in a shack.

"Thank you Ma'am the rumors are true though. You see my family comes from two old rich families from ancient times the Slytherin and the Pervell families. About seven generations the two homes cast my family out as we no longer worthy to live their with a note saying that for the Pervell Family Castle only the family of the last brother could enter. We do not know for certain what that means. As for the Slytherin Manor it sent us a note that until the power of Emery is restored and the Heir combined the teachers will be allowed into the manor. I have had a vision that me and my father will be the teachers but my brother will only be able to enter the shack. Thank you for your hospitality." Merope said sitting back down on the couch and falling back to sleep.

**AN: I got the idea from Sarapha who wanted a story with the Gaunts being main characters. Sorry about not first writing an update to some of my older stories they will come. I love reading Reviews and hope you all enjoy this**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I realize that some of my dates are not accurate.**

About six months after birthing Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. Merope finally decide that it was time to go home to the Gaunt Shack. "Ma'am I am going to go home to see if I can find anything or see if my father or brother is home by now."

"Or course my dear. Once you are done though return here with or without anything." Mary Riddle said as she had grown quite close to this young woman who she had started to see as a daughter. She was glad though that Tom had started dating Cecilia again because that meant that Merope was not using dark magic on him.

Reaching Gaunt Shack Merope heard a voice of pain. Quickly sending the door flying open and seeing her Father sitting on the ground clenching his stomach in pain. "Father are you alright. What is wrong?"

"So my favorite child finally returns. That is good as for me I am weak I have not eaten in a few weeks since returning from hell." Marvolo says while in pain.

"Here let me help you I will bring you to where I have been staying. Please do not hurt those that live there as they have been very kind to me for the past six months." Merope said as she grabbed her father and put his arm around her shoulder.

Entering Riddle Manor Mary sees her daughter in all but blood and a man who looks like he is dead. "My dear is this your father? What has happened to him?"

"I can answer that Ma'am I am Marvolo Gaunt last son of the Slytherin line unless my son is alive. I have been to hell and was released six weeks ago and I returned home to find all my belongings gone and all my food spoilt. As such I have not eaten since returning." Marvolo said as Merope sat him down on the couch.

"How could you have survived that long without food?" Mary asked as she started up the fire for a small meal.

"As I am sure my daughter has told you we are magical beings. As such we can live for five hundred years based on our magic strength. Because of this we can also last longer just relying on our magic to give us strength. I only had about another day or two before I would go the way of the earth and follow my wife into death." Marvolo said before turning to his daughter. "Now Merope tell me of your life since I was imprisoned two years ago."

"As you wish father." Merope said before reciting her story once more.

"Well my daughter now I believe we may have to wait and watch. I know that the Potters have been rumored to be heirs of the youngest Pervell. So I believe we may have to watch for a number or years until fate blesses us. One thing that I do know is we cannot try to reemerge in the wizarding world for many years or we will be watched." Marvolo said to his daughter after hearing of her visions.

AN: Sorry for such a short chapter. Now I have a question. Should I do a chapter on Voldemort trying to kill his paternal family and being repelled by Merope and Marvolo or should I skip to 1981 and Have Merope have a vision of where she will find the one she and her father are meant to train?

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I have gotten a bit of feedback not as much as I hoped for but enough for me to want to continue the story in 1981. Please review or P. M. me with feedback**

Review with added notes.

Merope Gaunt left Tom Jr at the Orphanage before seeing a vision and going to Riddle Manor.

Riddles take her in as a daughter.

Six months later Marvolo Gaunt found in Gaunt shack next to death.

Tom Riddle marries Cecilia his long time girlfriend.

25 years after Riddles took Merope in the Slytherin Manor appears and allows the family of nine within its walls

25 years later Morfin Gaunt murdered by Voldemort

Tom Riddle Sr. has his first grandchild who is magical

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Now onto the Story

Merope woke with a start. She had just had a vision about a young woman being killed by the Dark Wizard Voldemort while protecting a young child before Voldemort turned and fired the killing curse that rebounded upon him. Waking her father up Merope spoke. "Father I had a vision and while it is not pleasant I belive that you should know about it."

"What did you see my daughter?" Marvolo asked urgently.

"I saw a mother being killed protecting her child from the dark wizard Voldemort. Somehow when the Dark wizard threw the killing curse at the child it rebounded at Voldemort and tore his soul apart and I saw a young man who I knew to be my son. I now know what my visions have been meaning father. We are to raise up a being who will restore balance to this dark world. We are to make him see the good in both magical and muggles that is why the Manor allowed the Riddles to join with us." Merope said crying into her father's chest.

"Now, now my child I agree now we must wait and see what your visions will tell us where the child is laid so we can retrieve him." Marvolo said rubbing his daughter's back kindly.

Merope soon fell back asleep and did not wake until the following morning. Seeing her father nowhere around but saw her second father Thomas she ran to him. "Papa I know where the child we are meant to raise is. Could you please bring me to Surrey to Number 4 Privet Drive?"

"Of course Merope I will do as you desire as it has been you that has allowed my wife and I to remain almost the same age as we were when we first met you." Thomas Riddle said before leading Merope to his car.

Arriving at Number 4 Privet Drive the two stopped a short distance away before waiting the day through. That evening they saw a man and a woman leave a child on the doorstep and Merope got out of the car and picked up the young child. Arriving back in Little Hangleton Marvolo spoke up. "Daughter your vision has allowed us to see the Peverell Castle. You must be carrying the last child of Peverell. May we do as the gods wish for us and raise the child well."

**AN: Very short Chapter I apologize.**

**What should I do next short snippets of his childhood or straight to age eleven and Dumb as a door getting angry that he was not with the Dursleys**

**Please Review**


	4. Authors Note Inportant

**AN:**

**Some people have asked me if I have abandoned most of my stories. Well no I have not for most of them they are just on hiatus. I am on break so I should have more time to write and will try to get at least one chapter out for one of my stories every other day after next week. I will be re reading all my stories and will likely rewrite many of them after I regain my original vision for the story. I will be for a while at least be focused more on my newer stories as they have muses still alive.**

**Stories active:**

**7****th ****Son of Trigon**

**A Different Fate**

**The Lost Paladin**

**Pending Rewrite:**

**A Powerful Forth Year**

**Drunken Contract**

**The Other Path**

**A New Foe**

**A Twist in the Plot of the Manipulator**

**Harry Potter the Master of Death**

**Vegas Sin City**

**Green Days of Vegas**

**A Different World**

**How One Man's Decision Can Change The World**

**The Hidden Warrior**

**Harry Potter and The Archer of Sorcery**

**The Chosen Heir**

**Hiatus Until the Muse Is Resurrected**

**Lines in the Sand What If**

**Abondoned/ Up For Adoption**

**Hal Jordan Greatest of the Lanterns Book 1**


End file.
